Love of a Grim Reaper and a Guardian
by Xena the Guardian of Loyalty
Summary: What happens when DTK meets a lead singer from a new band? What happens when it turns out she's Kid's Guardian Angel, so to speak? Will they fall in love, or will nothing but anguish surround the young teenagers? DTKxOC...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is just a little something that I put together because I was bored when everyone left my Roleplay...I don't expect anyone to R&R, but if you do...hey, that's COOL!**

**I don't own Soul Eater, or the songs, I just own my character Lunaria.**

**And now, without further adue, we have my Soul Eater fanfiction: **

**Love of a Grim Reaper and a Guardian**

Death the Kid stared at the setting sun silently as he waited for the others to meet him. He checked his pocket watch, aand sighed frustratedly. They were late. He and the gang were supposed to go to this concert tonight to see a new band: Casting Shadows. Kid wasn't the least bit interested in going, but the others had practically made him swear that he would go with them. He was about to say 'To Hell with this' and just walk off, but Liz's voice coming from behind him made him turn around.

"Hey Kid! Are you coming?" the dirty-blonde said, waving Kid over to her and the rest of the gang. Kid sighed in disappointment, and walked over to them all.

"YAY!" Patty exclaimed, jumping up and down with excitement. "We're going to a REAL LIVE CONCERT!"

"Yeah...just perfect," Kid said, a little _too _gloomily.

"Aw cheer up, Kid," Maka said, smiling at the Reaper boy. "It won't be so bad. And besides, you might even _like _the band."

_That is highly doubtful_ Kid thought to himself.

"Well are we going or not? This thing starts in like twenty minutes," Soul said, a slight tinge of annoyance in his voice.

"Totally!" Maka said. "C'mon everyone, let's go!" she said, dragging Kid by his arm as the group made their way to the Death City park where the concert would be held.

The park was already packed by time the group reached it. Up ahead they saw the large stage already set up for the performers. They made their way to the front of the crowd so they could get a better veiw when the cocert started, which was in about two minutes.

Suddenly, the stage lit up a bright red color, illuminating all the equipment red. The lights faded to darkness and the stage went dark again. In a split second after that, the lights came back on, this time white, and revealed a girl with lower-back length, pale skin, white hair, and violet eyes. She had on a purple dress that was down to her knees in the front, and down to her ankles in the back. The band was illuminated faintly behind her. Kid immeadiatly came to the conclusion that this girl was the leader of this little singing group.

After a moment, the girl smiled, and put the microphone up to her mouth. "Hey Death City!" The crowd greeted her in return. "My name's Lunaria Shakira, and this," she paused, gesturing to herself and to the badn behind her, "is Casting Shadows!" The crowd screamed louder, and Kid had to cover his ears at the noise. Then the music started, and Lunaria started to sing.

_How can you see into my eyeslike open doors_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul_

_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home..._

_**(Wake me up)**__ Wake me up inside_

_**(I can't wake up) **__Wake me up inside_

_**(Save me) **__Call my name and save me from the dark_

_**(Wake me up)**__ Bid my blood to run_

_**(I can't wake up)**__ Before I come undone_

_**(Save me) **__Save me from the nothing I'v become..._

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life..._

_**(Wake me up)**__ Wake me up inside_

_**(I can't wake up) **__Wake me up inside_

_**(Save me) **__Call my name and save me from the dark_

_**(Wake me up)**__ Bid my blood to run_

_**(I can't wake up)**__ Before I come undone_

_**(Save me) **__Save me from the nothing I'v become..._

_Bring me to life __**(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**_

_Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside wothout your touch, without your love_

_Darling, only you are the life among the dead_

_**(All this time I can't believe I couldn't see**_

_**Kept it in the dark but you were there in front of me)**_

_I've been sleeping a thousend years, it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_**(Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul)**_

_Don't let me die here __**(There must be something more)**_

_Bring me to life_

_**(Wake me up)**__ Wake me up inside_

_**(I can't wake up) **__Wake me up inside_

_**(Save me) **__Call my name and save me from the dark_

_**(Wake me up)**__ Bid my blood to run_

_**(I can't wake up)**__ Before I come undone_

_**(Save me) **__Save me from the nothing I'v become..._

_Bring me to life __**(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**_

_Bring me to life_

The crowd went wild. Even Kid had a spark of interest in his eyes.

Lunaria bowed to the crowd. "Thank you all! I hope you'll like the next song as much as you liked the first!" Then the stage went black for a few moments, then was lit up again, but this time only Lunaria was there on a stool with a pretty purple and silver guitar. She started strumming a few chords and started singing again.

_Buachaill ón Éirne mé 's bhréagfainn cailín deas óg  
Ní iarrfainn bó spré léi tá mé fhéin saibhir go leor  
'S liom Corcaigh da mhéid é, dhá thaobh a' ghleanna 's Tír Eoghain  
'S mura n-athraí mé béasaí 's mé n' t-oidhr' ar Chontae Mhaigh Eo _

_Come by the hills to the land where fancy is free_

_And stand where the peaks meet the sky and the loughs meet the sea_

_Where the rivers run clear and the bracken is cold in the sun_

_And the cares of tomorrow can wait_

_Till this day is done_

_Come by the hills to the land where life is a song_

_And stand where the birds fill the air with their joy all day long_

_Where the trees sway in time and even the wind sings in tune_

_And the cares of tomorrow can wait _

_Till this day is done_

_Come by the hills to the land where legend remains_

_The stories of old fill our hearts and may yet come again_

_Where the past has been lost and the future is still to be won_

_And the cares of tomorrow can wait_

_Till this day is done_

_And the cares of tomorrow can wait_

_Till this day...Is done..._

The soft melody of the guitar faded, and as the last note played out, the crowd cheered wildly, and some even started shouted "AGAIN!". Kid just stared up at the young singer, wondering what would happen next. Once again the stage went dark, and then the girl's voice echoed through the park, sending slight chills through everyone...

"Out of the mists of Time it comes. Older than the oldest rhymes it comes. Coursing through our veins it comes. Pulsing through our brains it comes. Crashing like a thunder roll. Echoing in our very soul. Listen for it as it comes. The pure, unbriddled sound...of...drums..." As soon as she stopped speaking, a drum started playing and her voice spoke that ancient language again, but only for a moment, then both stopped. Then the real song began.

_When the storm is raging _

_And thunder rolls_

_Deliver us from the ocean_

_Save our souls_

_A Thiarna, déan trócaire _

_A Chríost, déan trócaire _  
_A Thiarna, déan trócaire _

_A Chríost, déan trócaire _

_When the winds are howling _

_Vigil keep_

_Shelter us and save us_

_From the deep_

_A Thiarna, déan trócaire _

_A Chríost, déan trócaire _  
_A Thiarna, déan trócaire _

_A Chríost, déan trócaire _

_Thank you Lord, you have brought us_

_Safe to shore_

_Be our strength and protection_

_Evermore_

_A Thiarna, déan trócaire _

_A Chríost, déan trócaire _  
_A Thiarna, déan trócaire _

_A Chríost, déan trócaire _

_Dean troicara_

_Dean troicara_

_A Thiarna _

_A Thiarna, déan trócaire _

_A Chríost, déan trócaire _  
_A Thiarna, déan trócaire _

_A Chríost, déan trócaire _

_A Thiarna, déan trócaire _

_A Chríost, déan trócaire _  
_A Thiarna, déan trócaire _

_A Chríost, déan trócaire _

There was a brisk moment of silence, then everyone clapped and cheered and stomped their feet. Heck, even Kid joined in on clapping with the others; in fact, he even smiled a bit. He was impressed by this young Irish prodigy, yes, he knew this girl was Irish the second she started out her second song in Gaelic, the old Irish language.

The girl bowed again, along with the two other backup singers who had joined her upstage. "Alright guys, we have one more song for you guys tonight." Then the backup singers straightened themselves as a strong theme started to play, and the Irish flag appeared on the green-screen behind the group.

_Side by side  
We stand like brothers  
One for all and all together  
We will stay united through darker days  
And we'll be unbeatable forever_

Ireland, Ireland  
Together standing tall  
Shoulder to shoulder  
We'll answer Ireland's call

Come the day and come the hour  
Some will live in song and stories  
We were born to follow our guiding star  
And to meet our destiny with glory

Ireland, Ireland  
Together standing tall  
Shoulder to shoulder  
We'll answer Ireland's call

Hearts of steel and heads unbowing  
Vowing never to be broken  
We will fight, until we can fight no more  
Till our final requiem is spoken

Ireland, Ireland  
Together standing tall  
Shoulder to shoulder  
We'll answer Ireland's call

Ireland, Ireland  
Together standing tall  
Shoulder to shoulder  
We'll answer Ireland's call  
We'll answer Ireland's call!  


At the end of the song, the crowd was cheering once again, and Kid stared in awe at this young Irish singing prodigy. The girl bowed once again. "You've been a great audiance, and my band and I appreciate that you guys came out tonight and supported us as we played for you all. Next time we come here, I promise you this, we will have all new songs and all new experiences for you, alright?" Well, the crowd didn't need anymore than that, as they carried on with their praise for the new music group. Kid felt a tug on his sleeve, and he turned to see Maka waiting for him to follow her and the others out of the park before it became a flood of bodies waiting to get out. Kid simply nodded at the blonde, and folowed her and the rest of the group out of the park, all of them going to Maka and Soul's apartment.

**Well guys? What do you think? Good nough to R&R? Please do R&R if you think so, and more will be posted soon!**

** ~Shadowen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well everyone, I'd like to thank rinpup14 for sending in the first review. So i guess that means I can keep writing this story!**

**Please R&R! I don't own anyone except Lunaria.**

Death the Kid left the apartment early that night. Liz and Patty wanted to spend the night with Maka and Soul, so that left Kid walking to the mansion alone. He was about five blocks from his house, when he passed by the Death City Park. The stage was clear now; it looked so bare without all the music equipment. It was when he neared the swings when he heard it: the sound of someone strumming a guitar.

With his curiosity getting the best of him, Kid walked over to the swings, staying hidden behind the trees surrounding it. Then he saw her: the white haired teen from the concert; Lunaria Shakira.

Her hair shone like silver in the moonlight, and Kid couldn't help but admire her as her fingers strummed the gutar strings. He stared at her in even more awe as she sang.

_Like a bird without wings_

_That longs to be flying_

_Like a motherless child_

_Left lonely and crying_

_Like a song without words_

_Like a wolrd without music_

_I wouldn't know what to do_

_I'd be lost without you _

_Watchin' over me_

_I get so lonely, when you're away_

_I count every moment, I wait every day_

_Until you're home again_

_And hug me so tight_

_That's how I know_

_Everything is alright_

_Like a bird without wings_

_That longs to be flying_

_Like a motherless child_

_Left lonely and crying_

_Like a song without words_

_Like a wolrd without music_

_I wouldn't know what to do_

_I'd be lost without you _

_Watchin' over me_

_You're my guardian angel_

_My light and my guide_

_Your hand on my shoulder_

_And you by my side_

_You make everything beautiful_

_You make me complete_

_Everything in my world_

_I lay at your feet_

_Like a church with no steeple_

_Where bell never rings_

_In a town without people_

_Where no voice in the choir ever sings_

_If a boat on the ocean_

_Would be lost with no sail_

_Then without your devotion_

_Surely all that I dreamed of would fail_

_Like a song without words_

_Like a world without music_

_I wouldn't know what to do _

_I'd be lost without you_

_Watchin' over me_

_I wouldn't know what to do_

_I'd be lost without you_

_Watchin' over me..._

Kid's jaw was agape as Lunaria finished the song. At the concert, her songs hadn't been so...melancholy, so sad and full of emotion. He was definitely impressed with the young Irish girl. He attempted to back away, but stepped on a fallen limb that was behind. _Damn it..._ he thought.

Lunaria acted swiftly. In aproximately five seconds, she had set her guitar down, pulled out a hunting knife, somehow appeared in front if Kid, and pressed it to his throat. "And just what do you think you're doing here?" she asked. Her voice was smooth as velvet, with a very slight hint of an Irish accent.

"Uh...," was all Kid could say at the moment. "I liked your song!" he blurted out suddenly.

The white-haired teen stared at the black-haired boy, and took a step back, putting her knife away. "You did?" she asked, her voiced laced with suspiscion.

"Yeah. It was pretty cool...I've never heard someone sing something that emotional before."

Lunaria met the Reaper boy's eyes. "It was nothing. Just something I came up with during a family crisis..." She asked again, "Now back to question. What are you doing here?"

"I was on my way home when I heard you strumming out here," Kid replied honestly.

"So you weren't trying to stalk me?"

"Absolutely not."

Lunaria gave a small nod. "Good..." She looked at the moon high above. "It's getting late...I should be going," she said, picking up her guitar.

"Yeah...see you around then," Kid said.

"Yeah, sure," the girl said, walking off.

Kid continued to walk home after that, not being able to help but think of the silver-haired girl the entire way.

**HEY! So...Is this chapter okay? I hope so...Oh! And do y'all think I should change the band's name to something else, considering it is basically an Irish band?**

**PLEASE R&R! **

**~Shadowen**


End file.
